pavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiga Hatake
Kiga Hatake is a genin of Konohagakure, who specializes in the use of bukijutsu. Ever since he was young, Kiga has been distinctly ill with a weak humor that has led to his almost sickly appearance. While it has held him back in some parts of his social life, it has yet to majorily interefere in his growing work as a shinobi. After recently recovering from his most recent sickness, Kiga is finally ready to get back into the strange world around him. Personality Kiga is a bold and imaginative deviant who masquerades under the pretense of a more innocent and clueless character. This deceptive, and almost mysterious, nature of his can make Kiga someone hard to approach. Kiga's most defined trait is his sense of confidence. He finds no problems with his day-to-day life and the obstacles they present, and is only further emboldened when he has his eyes set on a goal. No matter how daunting the task, Kiga is willing to rise to the occasion with an almost reckless amount of bravery even if it'll end up hurting him. Even then, so long as he can reach that goal of his that is all he cares for. Even under the pretense of his character, Kiga will always seek what he wants over others even if it's not directly shown that way. Second to this is Kiga's almost manipulative nature. He doesn't see much problem in trying to give himself advantages in situations, even if that means going so low as to toy with the emotion's of others. This can be seen most often in casual situations where he'll cling onto his attention for as long as need be, Kiga loves being front and center just like an entertainer. This shows in his style of fighting, where he tries to use new and different methods to his fighting to shock and surprise his opponents. A feeling that only serves to embolden Kiga's nature. With his perverted and greedy nature, this can make Kiga something of a bastard once people understand him but he is not without some redeeming qualities. At the end of the day, Kiga only believes he is doing what is right for him. He believes in a quality of life, and while he may be emotionally distant from those around him he won't sit around and watch them suffer for too long. In moments of tension a level of undeniable care and sense of justice breaks out from Kiga just for as long as it takes for him to save his friends and keep them out of harm's way. Normally, however, most of these things are all hidden away from the public eye and can only be picked out after direct analysis. To others, he simply tries to be friendly and welcoming as can be and the only hint of his flaws that remain are simply in his head and guide his every action. While he doesn't necessarily go above and beyond in his act, it's usually satisfactory enough for those around him to like him enough as a friend where he can further entice them and give them an easy idea of who he is through a somewhat of a scatter-brained performance that fits in line with someone of his looks. Appearance Kiga is rather short for his age, having a very delicate look with soft and young features betraying of his age. He has snow-white skin and hair too, with an almost pink tinge to his smooth facial features and golden eyes. Kiga dresses quite formally with a Gakuran-styled black coat he commonly wears with similarly-colored pants. Unlike his disheveled hair that normally hangs over the side of his face, Kiga likes to keep tidy and always keeps his clothes tight-fitting and properly buttoned for a very professional look. Abilities Kiga specializes in types of ninjutsu that serve to aid and help his basic shurikenjutsu, giving him an edge and level of specialization that most other people do not possess. He has already shown some aptitude with this as he has created his own, basic shurikenjutsu that helps further increase his levels of accuracy. Inventory Kiga carries specialized kunai on his person at all times. In appearance they are nearly identical to regular kunai except for their much slimmer appearance and less amount of metal used to create them. In turn, they are much lighter in weight and are better-suited towards throwing. Hence their name, throwing knives. They are easier and faster to throw than kunai, but because of this do not sport the same level of durability or use outside of their main purpose. Databook RP Library * Approved by: